Foot Ball Love
by mesweet735
Summary: Sakura Haruno was forced to take the job of becoming the chairman of her favourite football team when her grandfather Jiraiya was sent to prison by a non-committed crime. She needs help from famous football manager Sasori Akasuna but will it goes as plan?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Sakura Haruno was a grown girl at age 17. She was very cute and very petite. She had her curves in the right places. She was very innocent and beautiful. She is obsessed with football in all of her life, and was forced to take over the job of her grandfather, Jiraiya as a chairman of her favourite football team since he's sent to prison with a non- committed crime by a nasty crime lord who's pretending as a perfect gentleman but planning to make the team relegated so that he can buy the team cheaper as his future investment. Worse of all, Sakura finds out that her grandfather has got a huge debt.

"What am I going to do?" Sakura said as she walked, pace around her house in an impatient manner. "Why don't you meet Sasori Akasuna, the famous football manager?" one of the players of her grandfather's team, Ryou Ishira said. "Are you crazy?" Hishida Nakata asked. "Maybe," Ryou smirked. "I'll go see him tomorrow. Now, can you guys go home now? I don't wanna sleep in the same house or room with you guys in it!" Sakura yelled. The guys shrugged and went home, some even winked at Sakura since she was HOT.

The next morning, Sakura drove her car towards the Akasuna Villa. She arrived there and went straight to the wall that video calls screen and speaker was located. She pushed the red button and talked through it, "Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. I like to speak with Mr. Akasuna." Then, a fuzzy voice was heard, "Yes, you may come in." The gates opened and Sakura walked in and went straight to the large white giant doors. The door opened slowly to reveal a beautiful and well furnished mansion. "Wow," Sakura muttered under her breath. She stepped in and a bodyguard said, "Mr. Akasuna is waiting for you upstairs. I'll help you to his room." Sakura nodded a thank you signal and followed the bodyguard upstairs.

Then, they arrived at a hallway with two large giant purple coloured doors, leading to a room. "Mr. Akasuna will see you now," the black suited man told her as he opened the door. Sakura cautiously and slowly entered the room to see a man with messy red crimson hair, lazy brown amber eyes, well- muscled body and black coloured fingernails sitting on a large, luxurious high quality Italian soft leathered sofa with a smirk on his face. "Please, sit down, Miss Haruno," his smooth velvety voice sounded as he offered her a seat on a luxurious leather covered chair imported from Europe in across from him.

"Thank you, Mr. Akasuna," Sakura said as she cautiously sat down on the leather chair, careful not to slip. "Now, what are you going to discuss to me about?" Sasori asked, with a raised eyebrow. Sakura slowly began, "My grandfather, Jiraiya was sent to prison by a non- committed crime and was accused of it. Since then, I was forced to be the new chairman of the team but I need a manager to help me with it. So, I came here to ask you, Mr. Akasuna to be the manager of my football team."

Sakura looked indifferently at a man who was seating on a luxury high quality Italian soft leather sofa, trying not to give out any slight hint of her nervousness. "So would you take my offer to be the manager of my football team, Mr. Akasuna?" Sakura asked cautiously.

The notorious genius manager looked back at her casually, " ... Well, I might consider it if your team can provide something extra entertaining for me." Sakura raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Which is..?"

"A proper snog from my dearest future chairman..." Sasori said with a smirk. Sakura was utterly shocked, " ... E-excuse me?" "I'm sure you've heard that clearly... I want your lips on MINE." Sasori smirk became devious. Sakura quickly stood from her chair that she formerly sat on and looked at the red headed manager with cute large emerald eyes. "W- What? Are you crazy?" Sakura asked, backing slightly away from the smirking red head.

Sasori stood up and walked towards the shivering teenager and looked down at her with devious smirk. "Why are you so afraid? It's not like this will be your first kiss or something..." Sasori said watching the shocked emotion Sakura displayed on her cute face. "I- It is," Sakura stuttered with wide eyes. Sasori grinned and plunged in to kiss Sakura. Their lips collided and Sasori quickly pulled Sakura to his person and pushed his tongue into Sakura's fully pink lips by force. He played dominance with Sakura's tongue. He won, as Sakura moaned when he sucked on her tongue.

Sasori released her and Sakura furiously wiped her lips. "Hm... your lips tastes like cherries," Sasori smirked as he licked his lips. Sakura nervously glance at the handsome football manager. "Fine, I'll be your football manager, Sa-ku-ra," he purred. After some minutes of agonizing seduction from Sasori himself, Sakura left the Akasuna Villa. 'What did I got myself into?' She thought with a shiver.

* * *

Yeah, I got this from Gigicerisier's Toy Box Drabble Series. The one about Sakura needed help from Sasori when she was forced to tkae the job of her locked up grand father Jiraiya. Enjoy! Cause I'm dedicating this to T.A Raskelt, Vesper- Chan, and Mostly, Gigicerisier!

Sakura: Please review and don't flame!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny day, birds were chirping, the kids were playing and Sakura Haruno grudgingly admits she can't wait to work with Sasori. Why you asked? Because he's the most amazing football manager in the world.

Sakura walked to her kitchen to cook breakfast for her and the players of her football team. Then her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. "Hello?" she said, sleepily.

"Good morning to you too, love," the voice on the other line purred. Sakura almost dropped her phone by the velvety voice of Sasori Akasuna. "A-Akasuna- Sama? Why are you calling me?" Sakura asked in a wary tone.

"I was just going to ask if you're free today. I was planning on taking you out for lunch," the redhead manager said. Sakura could feel he smirked on the other line. "No. I'm not free today. I'm going to visit my friend today," Sakura answered. "Who?" Sasori asked.

"It's none of our business, Akasuna- Sama," Sakura said before she hung up on the red haired manager. She finished cooking breakfast and in time too when the players came.

Sasuke Uchiha was and still is one of her best friends. To her, he was in denial when his brother is around after his parents died. But when Sakura was with him, he was surprisingly 10 times better. He was also best friends with the 'idiot knucklehead' Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto on the other hand was the complete opposite from Sasuke, who was cold and emotionless. Naruto was a 'Happy Go Lucky' type of person. He used his idiotic energy to annoy the hell out of Sakura. In return, he got hit by Sakura.

Sakura was currently walking with Naruto towards the Uchiha Mansion. "Heh. I can't wait to see teme again!" Naruto exclaimed with a large grin plastered on his face. Sakura sighed as they walked to the large two doors that was quickly open by two of Sasuke's servants. "Please come in. Sasuke- san was expecting you two." The man said and smirked at Sakura.

Sakura and Naruto entered cautiously. They both went to the living room and saw Sasuke and his cousin Shisui playing a heated game of...

Rock, Paper and Scissors.

Can you feel the tension from the game? It's extreme, man! It's freaking extreme!

"Uh, what are you two blockheads doing?" Sakura asked sweat dropped. Shisui and Sasuke turned to see the angel herself, Sakura. Shisui blushed, "Uh, Sakura- Chan! I'm pleased to meet you again!" he chirped.

"Sakura, Dobe," Sasuke greeted. Naruto yelled at Sasuke saying he was not a dobe. Sakura shook her head at her best friends' tactics to curse each other out. "Morons," she muttered under her breath. "Well, well, well, I never knew your best friend was an Uchiha," a familiar voice said. Sakura's eyes widened.

She turned to see Sasori and 8 other males standing on the top of staircase staring down at her. The person beside Sasori, she recognized him to be Sasuke's older brother, whom Sasuke despise, Itachi Uchiha smirking at her.

"Sasori. You're friends with Itachi? I never knew," Sakura hissed. "The world seems so small, ne?" Sasori said with a sly smile that seem like a smirk. Sakura glared at the red headed manager before turning to her idiotic friends who seems to be confused.

When did Sakura meet Sasori?

Why Sasori of all people?

Why Sasori is suddenly became interested in women? Namely Sakura.

"He's the manager of my football team," Sakura said as she sat down on a couch. "Oh," Naruto and Sasuke muttered. Sakura's phone rang with Trouble Is a Friend by Lenka as her ring tone. She answered it and set it on loud speaker.

"Hello?" Sakura said. "Sakura!" It was Ryou. "What's the matter now?" Sakura huffed. "Hishida got into a fight with Kei," Ryou answered bluntly. "Again?" Sakura sighed. "Yup."

"I hate you all," Sakura muttered as she hung up the phone. She grabbed her blue messenger bag and walked towards the door. "Bye guys," Sakura said as she exited the Uchiha Mansion.

"Sakura- Chan's gone... who's going to hit me when I annoy them?" Naruto sobbed and sulked in the corner. Sasuke was scowling. He can't believe his angel left him with Naruto. He utterly hated the slight sadness and hollow feeling in him after Sakura left.

Sasori on the other hand looked unpleased. Why did his blossom have to leave? He cursed under his breath. Sakura was his and his only, dammit! He noticed the scowl on the younger Uchiha's face after Sakura left. He also noticed the sobbing idiot blonde in the corner.

Just how many men did Sakura unknowingly seduced with her cute stature?

"Who was that pink haired girl, un?" Deidara asked. "Sakura Haruno. She's the granddaughter of the great foot ball chairman, Jiraiya who was sent to prison," Itachi said. "Dann, the girl is hot," Hidan grinned.

"Hidan?" Sasori said darkly. "Yeah?" Hidan replied, an eyebrow arched towards his friend. "If you dare touch her, I won't hesitate to kill you," Sasori glared at the silver haired man. "Okay, okay, I promise," Hidan said, holding up his hands in a defensive way.

As Sasori left, Hidan whispered with a smirk, "For now, of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura was happily walking down a street the next morning with a beautiful smile upon her face. She decided to visit her best girl friend, Hinata Hyuuga. Ino Yamanaka used to be her best friend from child hood but everything changed when Ino finds out that her crush was in love with Sakura.

Now, Ino's best friend is the biggest whore that Sakura knows, Karin who flocks to the Uchiha brothers. Sakura now utterly hated the two whores including their 'other' friends.

Sakura arrived at the Hyuuga Mansion and knocked on the door. She was granted to enter the mansion, since Hinata asked her father if he can allow Sakura to enter at any time. She was greeted by none other than Hinata's older cousin, Neji.

Neji had a crush on her since Hinata introduced him to the angel, Sakura herself. Neji was shy towards Sakura, and yet, Sakura didn't mind his shyness. She admit it herself, it made him cuter.

"Hello, Sakura- Chan," Neji greeted with a smile and a light blush. "Hello, Neji- Kun!"Sakura greeted Neji with a friendly hug, which made Neji melt. "Ah! Sakura- Chan! You came! It's been a long time," Hiashi, Hinata's father and Neji's uncle came down the stairs.

He and Neji looked similar. They both had coffee colored hair and pearl white eyes. They were both tall and handsome. They were also very well- built.

"Sakura Onee- Chan!" a middle school girl came running down the hallways and hugged Sakura tightly. She was Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi. She has hazelnut colored hair and pearl white eyes.

"Hello, Hanabi- Chan!" Sakura chirped. Sakura then saw her best friend; Hinata came down the stairs hurriedly.

Hinata was a shy girl with dark blue hair and pearl white eyes. "Saku- Chan! I heard that the Uchiha family is going to come here! Sasuke really wants to see you!" Hinata said. She saw Hinata was wearing a light blue gown that matches her beautiful eyes.

"And?" Sakura motioned her friend to continue. "This is going to be a semi- formal party. You need to wear a dress, Sakura- Chan!" Hinata said. "Sakura Onee- Chan! Me and Hina-nee- Chan already picked and bought a dress for you. Hurry!" Hanabi said.

"Okay, okay! Calm down," Sakura said as she was dragged by both Hinata and Hanabi. Neji and Hiashi only shook their heads with smirks plastered on their faces.

The Uchihas then arrived to the Hyuuga Mansion. Mikoto and Fugaku quickly greeted Hiashi, while Itachi and Sasuke greeted Neji.

"Where are Hinata and Hanabi?" Sasuke asked. "Getting Sakura ready," Neji answered. Sasuke almost spat out his drink. "What?" the Uchiha croaked hoarsely.

"I said, they are getting Sakura ready," Neji said with a smirk on his face. Itachi, who brought his friends to the party, heard this and went to tell the others.

"Hey, I heard Sakura's here and she's getting ready," Itachi said. "She's damn here?" Hidan asked. Sasori glared directly at the Jashinist to make sure nothing happened to his precious blossom.

"Yeah," Itachi smirked, "From what I heard, both Hyuuga sisters are getting her ready." Then, they all heard a rattling sound upstairs.

"Oh no! Watch out, Sakura Onee-Chan!" Hanabi's voice was loud. Then, a loud crash was heard. They all saw Sakura holding Hinata and Hanabi closely and a broken chandelier. "That was a close one," Sakura sighed.

Sakura was wearing a white silk gown that has cherry blossoms pattern on it. "Hanabi, Hinata, are you both okay?" Hiashi asked in worry. "We're fine, father. Sakura pulled us before the chandelier fell," Hanabi said.

Sakura on the other hand, was acting like nothing had happened. She was cool as a cucumber, even though, she had a large cut on her arm, due to the shattered glass that scratched her arm when the chandelier fell. "Oh no! Your arm is injured!" Hinata said.

Sakura only glanced at her arm and then, shrugged. "This is no time for shrugging! You need to treat your arm!" Hanabi yelled. Sakura just walked away towards the bathroom, waving slightly to the sisters.

"Sakura- Chan!" the Hyuuga sisters yelled out in worry. Sakura was already in the bathroom, from what everyone would guess, treating her arm. But then they heard another loud crash and the lines of Sakura saying: "Stupid damn mirror- Gah! Who in hell would leave a soap bar on the bathroom floor! And where's that damn first aid Kit?"

After some minutes, Sakura got out from the bathroom, with a bandaged arm and a bandaged right ankle. "Hanabi, may I remind you not to leave soap bars on the bathroom floor. Someone could slip, mainly you!" Sakura warned as she went towards the kitchen.

Hidan, sneakily followed her when he saw she disappeared into the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Sakura cooking. He sneakily sneaked his arms around her waist. "Hello, hottie," he said huskily.

"H-Hidan! What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?" Sakura asked in shock.

"I wanted to see my damn favorite girl," Hidan said as he grinded Sakura from behind.

This made Sakura turned red in humiliation and embarrassment. She struggled to get free, "Let go."

"No," Hidan said huskily as he nuzzled Sakura neck and bit her sensitive spot, making her groan in pain and pleasure. Hidan then grind into her again. "Ah!" Sakura blushed. He grinned in victory on making her fell for his spells.

"Hidan, that's enough!" a husky voice said. Hidan turned to see Sasori glaring at her. Sakura, on the other hand, was in a daze and out of breath. She was panting like there was no tomorrow.

'Dammit! I'm so tired!' Sakura cursed in her mind.

Hidan cursed and released Sakura, who immediately fell on her knees. Sasori glared at Hidan as the said Jashinist left the kitchen. He walked towards Sakura who was breathing with difficulty.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Sasori asked in concern. Sakura nodded her head softly. Sasori helped Sakura to stand on her feet. When Sakura was up, she leaned on the kitchen table for support.

"When I get my hands on that damn Jashinist, I'll make him pay," Sakura whispered. Sakura's eyes snapped open, and turned her body to face Sasori.

"By the way, thanks, Sasori," Sakura said. "it's no problem, although, I would like a present from you," Sasori smirked.

"Eh? What kind of-" Sakura was cut off with Sasori kissing her passionately. After a minute of kissing, Sasori licked his lips and said, "Sweet." Sakura blushed and glared at the red head as he left.

"He is such a bastard."

* * *

I'm really sorry I updated it late. you know with the school and the tests and- Gah! I can't take it anymore! pwease forgive mwe?


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was getting ready to spend her time at the park. She was pumped up and ready to go. She just finished bathing and she was currently wrapped in her pink fluffy towel. Then, she got a phone call. She grabbed her phone and looked over the caller's ID. Her eyes widened at the caller's name.

Sasori.

Sakura groaned. All of people in the world, why did it have to be that damn red head. Sakura placed her phone down on to her nightstand. 'Let that damn thing go to voice mail,' Sakura thought. She then heard a loud beep.

"Hello, Sakura dear. It's Sasori. It's been a while since we've seen each other," the red head purred. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued to ignore the voice mail. "I missed you. Did you miss me, love? I hope you did."

Sakura didn't care and took her clothes to the bathroom to change. But before she took off her towel and continued to ignore the voice mail, her eyes widened when he said these exact same words.

"So I guess I'll just have to visit you then."

Sakura ran to her nightstand and grabbed her phone. She answered him by saying "Sasori! Don't you dare come anywhere near my house or I will castrate you!" She glared at her phone as it if was the real Sasori.

"Ah, Sakura dear. I can't tell you how much I've missed hearing your delectable, sweet voice," the red head spoke, sounding drugged in happiness. "How have you been, love? I hope you are well."

"I would be a lot better if you don't come to my house," Sakura replied coldly. Right then, Sakura was thinking 1001 ways to kill Sasori with her bare hands.

Sasori chuckled at the other line. "Stop laughing, damn it! I hate you, you know that?" Sakura cried and stomped her foot on the floor with an adorable pout that could melt anyone's heart.

"Tsk, tsk. Pretty lies, love. Sakura, have I told you recently how adorable you are when you're angry?" Sasori's voice was filled with amusement. "Especially when you're only in your pink fluffy towel, after bathing. Don't you want to show me you delectable body again?" his voice lowered and turned slightly husky in lust.

"Well you know what Sasori I –"Sakura stopped mid-sentence after realizing what Sasori had just said. She slowly turned around, staring at every corner of her room. "Are you in my house, Sasori?" she screamed into her phone. she was panicking, damn it! Sasori saw her naked? How did she not notice he was near and saw her naked.

"Not quite, though you really should close your bathroom window, Sakura. Especially when you're looking absolutely delicious as you are right now," he purred and Sakura turned to her bathroom window and dropped her phone.

There, Sasori tapped on the window glass, his cell phone still to his ear and a large satisfied smirk on his face. He also held a camera. Which means, he took a picture of her. Naked.

Her eyes widened and ran towards her bathroom window and opened it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she growled. "Spying and taking naked pictures of you," Sasori replied bluntly. And then, he was punched. Hard.

Xxx

"Are you retarded or something? I could call the police to get you and they'll lock you up in jail!" Sakura said as she paced around in her room, fully clothed.

Much to Sasori's dismay, of course.

"No you can't love. I'm above the law and my friend, Itachi, owns the police department. So you can't call the police," Sasori said as he lay down on Sakura's queen sized bed. "That's impossible!" Sakura yelled. "It is the truth, love. Accept it as it is," he smirked.

Sakura blushed prettily and looked away to make sure Sasori didn't see it. Oh, but Sasori did. He smirked in victory in making the young woman blush.

"Whatever. Just, get out of my house, now!" Sakura yelled, as she pushed the muscular red head out but failed.

"I can't leave just yet. I wanted to ask if you wanted to have lunch with me," Sasori said, pulling Sakura towards him. He smirked at the position. Sakura's breasts was pressed again his solid chest, her thigh was being caressed by his right hand, while his left was caressing her back.

Sakura noticed this also and blushed cutely. She tried pushing Sasori away but he won't budge. "If you don't want to, then maybe we can spend some time on your bed, together," Sasori whispered.

Sakura blushed and said, "Fine! I'll have lunch with you, just, let me go!" Sasori smirked and let her go.

"Alright then, love. I'll meet you at the newly opened café," Sasori said as he walked downstairs, towards the front door. Sakura followed him slowly.

"Which café? And when?" Sakura asked, as she eyed Sasori touch the doorknob. "Café Rain. It's next to La' Petite Boutique. At 12.00 in the afternoon," Sasori said as he turned the doorknob and stepped out of Sakura's house.

Sakura glanced at her watch and said, "It's now 9.30. I got 2 and a half hour left, huh?" Sasori nodded and walked away. Sakura swore she saw Sasori winked at her.

Sakura was walking through the park, completely in bliss. She felt like she was in heaven. She then heard giggles saw a couple kids with their moms. "Come on, Tsuya. Let's head home," one of the moms' said. "Is it 12 already mom?" a boy with brown hair asked the woman who spoke earlier. "Not yet, but soon," the woman replied.

Sakura's eyes widened as she took a glance of her watch. 11.50? She was going to be late and she knows Sasori is so going to lecture her.

She ran to the east part of the town. She needed to hurry. She glanced at her watch as she passed La' Petite Boutique. 11.56 a.m. Damn! She's dead! She arrived at Café Rain, a minute early. She entered the café with hesitance.

She instantly saw Sasori who was smirking at her. 'Damn redhead,' she was so going to crush him after lunch.

She sat in front of Sasori who was intently staring at her cute face and beautiful figure. Sakura was annoyed when Sasori kept watching her like a hawk.

"Stop that!" Sakura pouted cutely. Sasori blushed inwardly, but smirked outwardly. "Stop what?" Sasori asked, holding back the urge to ravage the rosette's beautiful, glossy, plump, pink lips. "Stop staring me like that!" Sakura said, flashing Sasori the puppy dog face. Sasori reeled back and looked away. He was covering his nose and cheeks with his large calloused hand to hide the red marks that was forming from the rosette's view.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, which made her look cuter. "What's wrong, Sasori?" she asked cutely, secretly, worrying about Sasori's condition.

Sasori looked back, and said, "Nothing."

Then, a waitress came with a blush on her face. She had blonde hair which was tied into two ponytails and purple eyes. She looked nice. But Sasori thought Sakura is much cuter.

"Hi! I'm Hoshina Utau. I'll be your waitress today!" the girl said as she handed both Sasori and Sakura two menus. "I'll leave you two alone for a while so you can pick your meal from the menu,"  
Utau said as she left the table with a giggle.

As both Sakura and Sasori were scanning their menu, Sasori was completely annoyed bu the waitresses who were talking about him in an inappropriate way.

"Oh my gosh, that redhead on table 9 is so handsome! I could look into his strong cold eyes everyday! He's so cool!" a waitress with brunette hair was squealing in delight.

"But who's that pink haired weirdo? Certainly, it can't be the guy's girlfriend. She's too ugly!" Utau said as the other waitresses agrees. Utau was currently insulting Sakura, who was much more beautiful than the waitresses themselves, which made Sasori even angrier.

'How dare they insult my little doll!'Sasori fumed. After a couple of minutes, Utau came back with a pen and a notebook in her hand.

"Are you ready to order, sweetie?" she purred at Sasori which made him very uncomfortable.

"Right. I'll have the Steak with a bowl of Chicken Soup and fries, and a cup of hot black coffee, please," Sasori said coldly, as he placed down his menu.

"Okay. And what will you have?" Utau said dully at Sakura after she wrote down Sasori's order down onto her note pad.

"I'll have the Cheeseburger with a side of fries. And I'll have a glass of Lemon Tea, please," Sakura said as she handed Utau her and Sasori's menu.

Utau snatched it roughly and walked away. "Huh, what's wrong with her?" Sakura asked quietly. Sasori on the other hand, answered with a shrug.

After half an hour, their food arrived at their table. They looked so good; Sakura immediately grabbed the silverware beside her plate and started eating politely.

Sasori did the same thing, but much more slower and calmer. The girls and waitresses in the Café almost swoon when Sasori smirked when he saw Sakura's cheek covered in tomato sauce. He grabbed a napkin and wiped Sakura's cheeks, slowly.

"Thank you…" Sakura muttered shyly. Sasori was floating on cloud 9 inwardly. He just loved it when Sakura became cute.

As they both eat, Sasori mentioned about the team's match. "The team needs to practice. They are going to have a match against Sound team in three weeks," Sasori sipped his coffee slowly. He had finished his steak and half of his chicken soup. He was currently glancing at darling little Sakura who was nibbling on her fries. She was dipping her fries in Sasori's half ate chicken soup.

The other waitresses and the girls in café were glaring at Sakura who seemed very close to Sasori. Then Utau was whispering something to the other waitresses and they all giggled. Utau grabbed a cup of black coffee and walked towards Sasori's and Sakura's table. Then, she 'accidentally' tripped and spilled coffee all over Sakura's shirt.

The girls and waitresses giggled at Sakura's expense while Sasori and the guys in the café were trying to help Sakura who was extremely sad. Sakura stood up slowly and proceeded to the Ladies Room.

Sasori and the guys glared at Utau, the Waitresses and the other girls who laughed at Sakura's expense. The girls shrank back at their seat. Then, the office door was slammed open. The manager came out. He was a handsome man with dark green hair and dark orange eyes. He has a great body, but not as well as Sasori's. He wore glasses and he seems very smart.

"What's going on here? One of my waiter said there's a commotion," he roared as his eyes wander and stopped at Sasori. His eyes widened in fear, while Sasori smirked. Sasori walked towards the glassed man.

"Hello, there, Majun. Missed me?" Sasori smirked. "A-Akasuna- Sama… What are you doing here?" Majun, the glassed man answered. "Having lunch," Sasori answered simply. Sakura came out after a couple of minutes. Her shirt was slightly stained and wet. Sakura was too busy wiping the stain with her handkerchief that she didn't notice Sasori strolled over to her.

"You okay?" Sasori asked, lifting a slick eyebrow. Sakura looked up to the man in front of her and nodded slowly. "Good, shall we head home now?" Sasori asked, offering his large calloused hand to Sakura's small, gentle and soft hand.

They went out of the café, leaving Majun in his trains of thoughts… But only one thing came to his mind…

'Who is that beautiful pink haired girl…?'


	5. Chapter 5

It was a fine morning, and Sakura was watching the boys practice. They were working so hard to compete against the Sound. She really hoped Sound isn't a predator type of group. Her grandfather had experienced some predator groups before and the boys were injured badly. Sakura sighed in relief as Sasori hadn't shown up for two hours.

"You guys have done great! Take a break, ok?" Sakura yelled, smiling. The boys looked at her and nodded. They stopped practicing and went to the benches to have lunch and take a short break. "That was amazing guys!" Sakura chirped cutely.

The boys thanked her and ate their lunches that Sakura made for them. She prepared white rice sided with tempura fish fillets, soy sauce, tofu, and some mixed vegetables. They hurriedly ate and gulped everything in one bite.

'They must be really hungry,' Sakura inwardly smiled. Then, Sasori came into view. The boys and Sakura didn't notice, as they were eating lunch. The school cheerleaders who had practice at the exact same stadium the boys were practicing noticed Sasori and had hearts in their eyes.

They were squealing. Even their teacher was squealing in delight. Sasori rolled his eyes, as he and his bodyguard walked towards Sakura and the boys. "Hello, Sakura and others," Sasori greeted causing Sakura to almost spit out her milk she was drinking.

She turned with a wary look and said, "Ah, hello, Sasori. Nice to see you again." Sasori nodded and spared a glance at the boys who was looking between him and little Sakura. "Are you not going to practice? The match is in 2 weeks top," Sasori said.

"Uh, we were practicing earlier, but Sakura called to take a break for a little while," Ryou said, scratching his cheek slightly, intimidated by the red head. Sasori nodded, understood. "Well then, if nothing is in trouble, a bid you a due," Sasori said as he left with his bodyguard.

"He is a strange man," Hishida said. The others just nodded and went to practice after 5 minutes. At 3.30 p.m., they all went back home exhausted. Sakura head home and then, she noticed a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.

She turned her head to see Sasori, smirking at her. "Sasori, please let me go," Sakura said struggling. Sasori only tighten his hold and licked her neck in pleasure. Sakura shuddered at the touch. She struggled even more only to have Sasori growl in annoyance.

He turned her so that she could face him, and pinned her against a wall roughly, he growled in anger, and kissed her ferociously. Sakura struggled, trying to push the red head away from her person, but it was useless.

Tears streamed down Sakura's face as he forcedly shove his long tongue into her mouth. His tongue swirled itself in Sakura's cavern, tasting every inch of it. He got Sakura's tongue to dance with his own, even though Sakura refused.

After 10 minutes, Sasori released Sakura's lips but not her person. Sakura panted, clutching her shirt tightly in her small hands. Sasori smirked but frowned when he saw Sakura's teary eyes. He wiped her tears slowly, regretting what he did earlier.

Sakura sniffed a little and let Sasori rub her back slowly. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to hurt you," Sasori said, hugging Sakura gently. Sakura's eyes widen at the touch but didn't say a word about it. Sasori eventually released her, looking her straight in the eye.

"May I ask you something?" Sasori asked. "Yes, what is it?" Sakura replied. "Tonight, can you dress in an elegant dress?" he purred in her ear. "Elegant dress?" Sakura repeated. "Yes. Because tonight, we're going to have dinner in a restaurant," Sasori said as he hugged Sakura by the waist.

Sakura turned bright red and looked away. "Will you agree?" Sasori asked, smirking at the beautiful rosette. Sakura, nodded in agreement. 'So, she doesn't want to upset me. Good girl,' Sasori thought, smirking inwardly.

"Well then, I leave you now, but I will be right back to pick you up at exactly, 7.30 p.m.," Sasori said as he went away, heading to his house. Sakura ran to her house, panicking. 'Why did I say yes? But I can't upset him! What should I do?' Sakura thought, running up to her room.

She opened her wardrobe, but found nothing elegant or dressy. 'I need help but from who?' She thought, sighing in defeat. Her eyes widened and yelled, "Sasuke!"

She ran downstairs, pick up her phone and dialed Sasuke's phone number. She waited for him to pick up. "Hello," a mature voice was heard.

"Sasuke! Is that you?" Sakura asked. "Yes. What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounded happier than usual. Probably because he got a call from his crush and best friend, Sakura.

"I need your help. Can you come to my house as soon as possible? And can you find me an elegant dress and bring it to my house?" Sakura asked. Sasuke replied with a yes and hung up.

After 10 minutes, Sasuke arrived, holding a box in his hands. Sasuke handed the box to Sakura after she let him step into her house. She grabbed the box and pulled out a dress that was very beautiful to her.

Sakura was so happy, she hugged Sasuke with all her might, but her timing was incredibly unpredictable. At the same time, Sasori entered, holding a red dress in his right hand, while wearing a very nice tuxedo.

He saw Sakura hugging Sasuke, and that made his blood boil. Sakura and Sasuke lost all color when they noticed the very furious red head.

"Sasori! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked with a very nervous laugh. "I knew that you don't have any elegant dresses so I decided to let you borrow one from my late mother's wardrobe. I didn't expect the Uchiha here, or that you were going to hug the Uchiha so fondly," he growled.

"Oh, really? I called Sasuke here because I don't have any dresses. I asked him to bring me an elegant dress. I didn't know you were going to come," Sakura said, trying to avoid looking at Sasori. An evil aura was produced by the red head himself.

"Brat, get out. Sakura come with me," Sasori said as he grabbed Sakura by her left arm and pulled her upstairs. Sakura clutched the dress that Sasuke had brought for her in her right hand as Sasori dragged her upstairs.

Sasori dragged Sakura into her room and threw the red dress he brought for her onto her bed. "Change," he growled. Sakura pouted, not liking the red dress at all. It was strapless and low cut. She predicted that it could barely reach her knees. It also seemed tight, and Sakura didn't like it. No, not one bit.

"I'm not wearing that!" Sakura yelled to Sasori. "What are you going to wear then?" Sasori growled in anger. Sakura hugged the dress Sasuke brought her tighly. Sasori noticed this and looked away angrily.

"Wear that dress that the brat gave you. Then show it to me. If it looks good on you, I'll approve it and we forget the red dress," Sasori said. Sakura nodded as she watched Sasori stepped out of her bedroom.

She quickly took her clothes off and shower. She didn't want to stay dirty, after all. Outside, Sasori could hear the shower running, meaning Sakura was showering. Sasori sighed, looking straight at her door.

He heard the shower turned off and waited for her to get ready. After some minutes, she came out. Sasori's eyes widened, his mouth went dry and he almost drooled at the sight.

Sakura was in a light pink dress, almost white colored. It reached her ankle. There were light ruffles from her waist to the bottom of the dress. The dress hugged her curves and it had a small ribbon on the end of the sleeves. The sleeves are long and ended at her wrists. She looked like an angel in that dress.

Her hair was tied into a professional bun and she applied light make up on her face. Some lip gloss, mascara and eyeliner. Sasori was speechless.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked, shyly looking at the attractive red head. Sasori gulped and said, "You look amazing." Sasori took Sakura's hand gently. "Shall we go now, princess?" Sasori asked.

"But it's only 6.30 p.m. Are you sure we can go now?" Sakura asked. Sasori nodded. "Yes. And we need to hurry. We have guests joining us," Sasori explained as he and Sakura went out of Sakura's house.

"Guests?" Sakura yelled.

* * *

Hi there! It's me, mesweet735! I'm here to say thank you to the people who support me here in Fanfiction. I'm dedicating this chapter to Sasori Akasuna as his birthday present! 8th November is Sasori's birthday, right? Happy Birthday Sasori! May all you wishes comes true! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Sincerely, mesweet735. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura was amazed because she was in Sasori's car, a very awesome looking black car with a roofless top. The seats were made from fine leather and it was extremely comfortable. She loved it. Sasori was chuckling at the rosette's cute face when she saw his car.

Sasori made sure to keep his eyes on the road but he was having a hard time because Sakura looked extremely adorable with her wide eyes as she scan the bright city. She was wondering where Sasori was taking her to.

"Can you tell me where exactly are you taking me to?" Sakura asked. "No, I like to keep it mysterious," Sasori smirked. "Come on, can't you give me a tiny clue?" Sakura pouted. Sasori only smirked and shook his head a bit. Sakura looked disappointed and looked away from Sasori. Sakura closed her eyes as the wind blew, touching her face and hair.

Sasori looked at Sakura with love in his eyes. She was his little doll, his art, his angel. He didn't want to lose her to anyone at all. Sasori immediately averted his eyes back to the road, worried he might crash into something and injure his little doll.

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked, as she kept her eyes closed, refusing to look at the handsome red head, much to Sasori's dismay. "No. Try to be patient," Sasori asked. "Usually, you're the impatient one, Sasori-san," Sakura said.

Sasori smirked at the comment and said, "Only if I want to, dear. By the way, do you know anyone by the name of Ken Tomoya?"

"Isn't he the famous football manager who's half Japanese and half American?" Sakura asked. Sasori smirked and nodded his head. "Is he the one we'll be having dinner with?" Sakura panicked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I hope you're not angry, love," Sasori sighed, annoyed he's spending his precious time with his blossom with an annoying twenty-one year old football manager. Even though he's stoic, he's mischievous and evil inside.

"Are you crazy? That man is evil inside. I don't want to sit next to him or with him in a room!" Sakura panicked. She was afraid of Ken. Ken even tried to injure Ryou, Hishida, Kei and a lot more football players from other teams.

"We're almost there," Sasori said as he turned his car into a corner. The road they were taking had expensive restaurants, shops and many other stores that were grand. "Are you really sure this is the road we have to take to get to the restaurant?" Sakura asked, amazed at all the bright lights.

"Yes, I'm sure, love," Sasori said as he chuckled lovingly at Sakura who was acting like a child who never saw a giant Christmas tree.

"Are there yet?" Sakura asked. They've been in this car for half an hour now! And at the same time, she was damn hungry too! She wanted to get out before she's going to be sick and puke all over Sasori. It's a good thing he can't read my mind, Sakura thought.

"Are you getting sick of sitting in this car for a very long time with a very hungry stomach, Sakura?" Sasori asked, glancing at her. Sakura inwardly panicked. 'Is Sasori a psychic? If he is, I'm doomed,' Sakura thought.

Sasori noticed Sakura's panic filled eyes and chuckled, "I'm not Psychic, Sakura. You're face looked a bit pale earlier." Sakura calmed down and nodded a little, sighing in relief.

Then, Sasori hit the brakes and parked his very expensive car at the VIP Parking Lot. He got out of his car and helped Sakura by opening the front passenger's door. "Thanks," Sakura mumbled as she got out slowly.

Sasori helped her out and gave a quick chaste kiss on her forehead. "Did I tell you that you look stunning tonight?" he asked, a smirk forming on his face. "Yes, for the umpteenth time," Sakura rolled her eyes playfully.

Sasori gripped his large hand onto Sakura's small one. Sakura blushed as Sasori smiled softly at her. To Sasori, it felt like he was floating on Cloud 9. But it didn't last long.

"How disgustingly cute," a growl was heard. Sasori and Sakura turned to see a guy with black slightly spiked hair and dark blue eyes who glared at them. Then, his lips formed a dangerous smirk when he saw Sakura.

"And who is this delectable looking girl?" the man asked, walking towards the couple while eyeing Sakura with lust filled eyes. "Ken, don't you dare get closer to Sakura," Sasori glared dangerously. Sakura's eyes widened at the name that had slipped past Sasori's lips.

"That's Ken Tomoya?" Sakura whispered to Sasori. Unfortunately, Ken was good at reading lip movements, so he chuckled at the question. "Yes, I am, my lady," he bowed with a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

"And who might you be?" he asked, his eyes glinting in raw lust and hunger which immediately went noticed by Sasori. "Her name is Sakura Haruno. And she's my date, tonight," Sasori growled, pulling Sakura's petite waist to his person.

Ken smirked handsomely and brought his hand to his chest. "I'm sorry if I made you furious, Sasori. I didn't know," he said smoothly.

Then, something interrupted them. Sakura stomach growled.

Sakura leaned her head against Sasori's chest to hide her large red blush from both males who was staring her in both amusement and curiosity. 'So, she really was hungry,' Sasori chuckled inwardly. He smiled softly on the outside and said, "Hungry?"

Sakura nodded numbly and clutched Sasori's shirt, mumbling an apology. "It's okay. Let's go inside," Sasori smirk, patting Sakura's head as he released her. 'She's innocent… and amusing,' Ken chuckled inwardly.

They went into the very fancy restaurant. "Akasuna-sama, Tomoya-sama, welcome," a young man about the age of 21 greeted with a bow. He had slick back brown colored hair and his eyes were dark green.

When his eyes landed on Sakura's cute form and face, he blushed a bit and cleared his throat immediately. "Um, I'll show you to your room, sirs," he said, as he motioned the trio to follow him. They went into an elevator. Since the building was a five storied building, they went to the fifth floor.

Sakura was shocked when the elevator's doors were opened. The place was so grand! She didn't know how to react. She looked like a little girl who just entered a very large candy store she loved. Sasori chuckled at her cuteness while Ken eyed her closely. 'Amusing, indeed…' he thought.

The waiter showed them their table which was companied by two young women about the age of 20, one blond, and the other one was a brunette.

The blond had her hair styled with curls, and she had large blue eyes. Her skin was cream colored, and she was wearing a very short pink dress with dark red shoes.

The girl next to her, the brunette had her hair down and curled at the end. She was wearing a short blue dress that stopped at her thigh, showing her cream colored legs. Her eyes were dark green and she was currently smoking.

Sakura coughed at the smell of the cigarette. It disgusted her, as she scrunched her button nose cutely. Sasori was smirking at the rosette's childish ways. She was so innocent, and it made her very cute.

"Sasori-kun! Ken-kun! You came! And… who's this girl?" the blonde rudely pointed to Sakura with a pathetic attempt to glare at the cute rosette. "This is Sakura, Sasori's… date," Ken hissed slowly. The blonde's and the brunette's eyes bulged from their skull. "Date?" they both screeched, making other people near them, winced. Sakura rubbed her ears absent-mindedly. 'Too loud,' Sakura whimpered to herself.

Sasori was rubbing his temples in annoyance and lightly snarled at the two women, "Be quiet." The blond and the brunette nodded dumbly and glared at Sakura who was being calmed by Sasori. "All right, let me introduce these girls. The blonde is Kanako and the brunette is Maka," Ken said as he sat down next to the brunette and she quickly clung on him as if she feared he would go away from her.

Then, a man about the age of 20 until 25 came with a fake smile plastered on his face. "Sasori, Ken. Pleasure to meet the both of you, again," he sighed and looked towards Sakura, a smirk forming. "And who is this young lady?" he asked, eyes sparked in interest.

The rosette didn't seem to care about her companions. She only cared the amazing view from the balcony outside. "This is Sakura, Sasori's companion," Ken said, refusing to use the word 'date' or 'lover' or even 'girlfriend'. It made him boil in anger and jealousy just to see those two together.

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you, young lady," the man bowed and kissed Sakura's hand in a gentle manner. Sasori was glaring fiercely at the man and he only smirked. The man had black rugged hair and the palest blue eye Sakura had ever seen. It made her uncomfortable around him, so she only smiled a nervous smile at him.

"Please to meet you," Sakura said, hiding her fear behind her smile. "I'm Rei Katobo," he released Sakura's small hand. "Rei-kun! Don't pay attention to that pink haired weirdo!" Kanako wailed desperately.

Tonight was going to hell for Sakura. "What the hell do you think you're doing Rei?" Sasori asked, a red vein mark popped on his forehead. No, scratch that, it was already hell for her.

* * *

Sorry if I updated it a bit late. School and homework and also extra classes are killing me! Hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
